El decimo es el vencido
by Magita de Pattinson
Summary: Edward me coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Pero yo quería probar esos carnosos labios. Agarre su cabeza y la puse frente a la mía. Roce nuestros labios, y Edward con urgencia. Nos unió en un beso, lleno de deseo, lujuria y pasión. -Te necesito, estoy más duro que una maldita roca- gimió tocando mis senos


"One Shot"

El decivo es el vencido

Pov Bella

-Ese fue el noveno- Bufo, mi amiga Maga.- ¿Vamos Bella? Date por vencida ¿Sip?, ya me eh vestido de dama de honor nueve veces

-¡Ash! Está bien, ya me doy por vencida

-¡Aleluya se ha cumplido un milagro! Gracias señor, has escuchados mis plegarias- Dijo Maga arrodillándose al piso y venerando a nuestro señor Jesús.

Reí tontamente, bueno era realidad. Me había vestido nueve veces de novia. Y nunca me casaba, ya que mi "Prometido" Salía corriendo antes de dar el puto "Si acepto"

Maga mi mejor amiga tenía razón, el matrimonio no era para mí.

-Maga, ya tonta párate, ya tirare este puto vestido a la basura- Grite- Gracias a todos pueden irse

La navidad estaba cerca, lo único que quería era que se pasara este tonto año. ¿Saben cuantas veces estuve a punto de casarme este año? ¡CINCO!

Pero no, porque, Mike Newton…

FLASH BLACK

-Isabella Marie Swan- Murmuro el padre, trague seco, esta vez sí. Mike me amaba y yo a él todo era perfecto- ¿Aceptas por esposo a Mike Derek Newton?

-Si acepto

-Mike Derek Newton ¿Aceptas por esposo a Isabella Marie Swan?

-Eh, yo… mira Bella

¡Oh no Mike! ¡Es si amor, Es…Sí Di SI mierda!

-Yo no puedo casarme contigo, mira estuve pesándolo bien, llevamos de novios diez meses, son pocos. Además soy joven, ¡Quiero diversión! Además te engañe con tu mejor amiga, Jessica- Mire a Jessica la cual era mi tercera dama de honor- Bien así que es mi momento- Mike comenzó a correr

FIN FLASH BLACK

Luego fue, Eric y lo de él fue muy raro

FLASH BLACK

-Bella- musito

-Espera, no me digas no te puedes casar conmigo por me engañaste con mi mejor amiga….

-Hey no es eso…

-Uff que susto sigamos vamos di que si

-Soy Gay

FIN FLASH BLACK

Por dios, estaba a punto de casarme con un homosexual. Pero no tenia suerte para los matrimonios, Maga tenía razón esto no era para mí.

3 MESES DESPUES

-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Maga abriendo la puerta de su departamento, lo cual estaba desordenada, Qué raro

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Anoche eh tenido una visita- Sonrió, ¡Esa sonrisa! La conocía perfectamente

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!- Grite- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tranquila, es raro. Pero es un multimillonario ¿Conoces el apellido Cullen?

-¿Cullen? …. No

-Son unos grandes empresarios… Casi todo Forks es de ellos- Chillo-. Me eh acostado con un multimillonario- Rio-. Y Era lindo, pero tenías que ver a su hermano. Ese era súper sexy Bella. Se llama Edward Cullen. ¡Dios moje mis bragas al verlos! Su pelo sus ojos, te quedaras maravillada cuando conozcas a Edward… Ah olvide mencionarlo te hice una cita con Edward Cullen, viene en una hora para aquí. Así que ya vas a elegir algunos de mis vestidos te lo pones y te maquillo

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Dije agitando mi mano- ¿Una cita? ¡Con Edward Cullen! ¡Un completo desconocido, estás loca, muy loca definitivamente loca de remate!

-Nada de no, así que ¡YA! Te metes a buscar un vestido- Me grito, asentí asustada y busque el puto vestido. Elegí uno azul marino corto, con algunas ondas abajo me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Maga paso casi la media hora maquillándome, eso de hacerme una cita, con el hermano, del el idiota con que se acostó anoche, era loco. Aunque necesitaba sexo lo antes posible, tres meses sin sexo, ya me estaba volviendo monja, hasta creo que tengo telarañas.

_**Estarás hoy en mis sabanas Edward Cullen. **_

Eran las ocho de la noche en punto. El timbre sonó y Maga abrió.

-Hola hermosa- Dijo un chico muy apuesto. Supongo que es, este… ¿hay como era? Ah… si uno de los hermanitos Cullen…. Por si no lo notaron es sarcástico

-Hola Dami- Dijo dándole un beso cerca de los labios- Hola Edward, ¿Nos vamos?

-Sip, hay un antro cerca de aquí- Tomo su bolso

-. ¿Vamos Bells?

Asentí, y mire a Edward, tenía razón maga Era increíblemente Sexy, sus cabellos revueltos, y esos ojos verdes.

Oh no ¡Mis Bragas!

Hora pasa rápido, oh violare a Edward Cullen ahora mismo.

-Dame un Whisky- Le dije al Batman (El que hace las bebidas)

-Por favor, dos- Dijo Edward- Así que tu Eres Bella- Dijo acariciando mi hombre

¡No te limites Cullen!

-Aquí están- Dijo dejándolos en la encimad era, agarre mi vaso y de una me lo tome.

-¿Estás estresada?- Murmuro tomando lentamente su copa

-Un poco- me encogí de hombros- Ya no aguanto- le susurre en su oído- eres sexy, quiero… vas a pesar que soy una acosadora pero, quiero que me folles ahora mismo, si es posible

-Yo también quiero follarte- susurro en mi oído metiendo su mano bajo mi vestido y tocando mis piernas- Vayámonos de aquí

Asentí, ¡Dios cumples milagros! Edward llamo a su chofer que en minutos estuvo frente a nosotros, era una gran limosina.

-A mi Pethouse- Dijo Edward

Por suerte la limosina tenía un gran ventanal negro. Edward me coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Pero yo quería probar esos carnosos labios. Agarre su cabeza y la puse frente a la mía.

Roce nuestros labios, y Edward con urgencia. Nos unió en un beso, lleno de deseo, lujuria y pasión.

-Te necesito, estoy más duro que una maldita roca- gimió tocando mis senos

-Señor llegamos- anuncio al chofer, rápidamente nos bajamos y subimos a la Pethouse, apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor Edward me acorralo en la pared y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, nuestros sexos de tocaron, gemí al sentir el gran miembro de el

¡Estaba bien duro!

Las puertas se abrieron y rápidamente entramos a la habitación. Nos sacamos la ropa rápidamente, sin dejar de besarnos. Edward me tiro a la cama y comenzó a besarme. Primero mis labios

¡Por dios! ¡Esos labios!

Recorrió su lengua por mi cuello, yo solo gemía y tocaba su cuerpo.

-Ed… Edward- dije entrecortado- ya por favor

Bajo sus besos por mi pechos, donde con los dedos masajeo, y mordió. Siguió bajando a mi sexo, sentí como penetraba sus dedos. Para luego cambiarlo por su lengua

-Córrete- ordeno pero no quería, se sentía bien. Su lengua recorría todo mi cuerpo, mordió mi clítoris y ahí llego mi orgasmo. Nos dio la vuelta quedando yo arriba de él.

Bese sus labios y mordí su cuello para luego. Frotar mi sexo con su miembro, baje mi cabeza para meter en mi boca su gran miembro. Comencé a moverme, en círculos, Edward gimió. Tomo mi cabeza y me ayudo con lo movimientos. Mordí su miembro y eso lo hizo gruñir. Sentí su liquido caliente recorrer por mi garganta. Volvió a darnos vuelta para acabar el punto de entrar en mí, abrió mis piernas y se coloco en ellas. Y me penetro con fuerza. Ambos gemimos.

Edward hacia movimientos, lentos y rápidos. Pero todos me daban placer y eso me encantaba.

Vamos sigue así no te detengas. Me sentía agotada, y estaba cerca de mi orgasmo. Mis piernas templaban

-Ed…

-Ya lo sé- me beso, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente dentro mío. Primero llegue yo. Y a los minutos el. Nos dio la vuelta quedando yo arriba de él. Aun el dentro mío.

-Iré a bañarme- dije levantándome y haciendo que el salga de mi.

Ambos gemimos. Le di un beso a Edward en los labios y entre a bañarme. Sali envuelta en una toalla, y encontré a Edward durmiendo. Me acosté al lado suyo. Y me abrase fuerte a su pecho.

3 Meses Después

No volví a ver a Edward nunca más, luego de esa noche. Maga se seguía hablando con Damian, hasta que creo que son pareja.

¡Qué lindo una nueva boda!

Eh sido Sarcástica. Las bodas son feas, lo se me casado nueve veces, es un papelón.

-¡Mi cabeza va a estallar!- Grite

-Bella, deberías ir a un medico.- Dijo Maga, has estado así por tres meses, y tu periodo mi reina no ha venido, ve a un médico me preocupas

Dos semanas después

-Llévame a la casa de los Cullen- Le grite a mi amiga- ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué dieron los resultados?

-¡Que me lleves ya!- Grite

Mi amiga, asustada comenzó a manejar. Hasta un caserón. Estaciono frente a la puerta. Sali rápidamente y toque la puerta. Con mucha fuerza.

-¡Hey! – Dijo Damian nervioso- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-¿Estás bien Dami?- Pregunto Maga, asustada.

-Se… Claro- podría jurar que estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Quiero ver a tu estúpido hermano ahora!- Grite, empujándolo. Y abriendo la puerta, y encontrándonos con dos chicas, casi desnudas- ¡Oh por dios!- Grite

-¡Espera, no es lo que parece yo…!- Damian, nervioso tartamudeaba

-No, digas nada- Susurro Maga con voz de hilo- Con lo que he visto, basta y sobra. Vámonos Bella- dijo todavía en shock

-Ve al auto, yo… yo necesito habla con Edward- dije, apretando con fuerza el papel que tenía en mi mano.

Ella asintió, y camino al auto.

¡Respira Bella, Respira!

¡Pero qué coño iba a respirar si toda la casa olía a sexo!

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!- Grite

-Hola hermosa- sentí cunas manos en mi cintura

-¡Manos, fuera Cullen!-Me di la vuelta y lo empuje- No vuelvas a tocarme, por tu ¡Maldita culpa, mira tenemos un maldito problema!- Dije tirando el sobre

Él lo agarro, lo leyó y abrió los ojos

-¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?

-Hace dos semanas. Felicidades Edward Cullen, vas a ser papa- dije sarcástica

Todas aquellas prostitutas, se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego recoger sus ropas e irse.

-Siento arruinarte la fiesta Cullen, ahora si me largo. Solo vine a darte la gran noticia, y a decirte que me hare un aborto. No pienso cagar con un niño sola.

Dicho esto me di la vuelta, y él me agarro de la mano.

-No te harás ese aborto- dijo-Yo, yo me hare cargo, del… bebe

-Si no quieres, no importa Edward no te obligare a na…

-Quiero a ese bebe- toco mi vientre- lo quiero

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, decía esas palabras, suavemente y notaba que la decía sinceramente

-Ven a vivir conmigo, quiero estar cerca de ti y del bebe

Asentí rápidamente mientras él me abrasaba

3 meses después

Era veinticuatro de diciembre noche buena. Ya habían pasado tres meses, de que vivía en la casa de Edward. Dormíamos en el mismo cuarto. Y cada noche, me hacia suya. Eso era hermoso. Nunca me había sentido con alguien así.

Eran las once y cincuentainueve de la noche. Edward, Damian, Maga y yo estábamos, reunidos fuera de la casa de Edward. Habíamos cenado tranquilamente sin ninguna pelea y eso era raro ya que Maga no había perdonado a Damian

-Feliz Navidad- dijimos todos y chocamos nuestras copas. Yo era la única que estaba tomando, una gaseosa, ya que como estaba embarazado no podía beber alcohol.

-Bella, amor- me llamo Edward

-Sip- dije dejando mi copa en la mesa. Mire a Edward el cual estaba arrodillado frente mío- ¡Oh por dios!

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si prometes no escapar de la iglesia. Si acepto- dije lanzándome a sus brazos

14 de febrero 2013

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo el Padre mirándome fijamente, baje la mirada. Seguro que pensaba "Otro Mas"- ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen, como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la Salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sip, acepto- mire a Edward

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan, como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Bella- Edward me miro, el corazón se me paro.

¡No de nuevo dios mío!

-Bella, acepto ser tu esposo. Si acepto- miro al sacerdote

Suspire aliviada. Dijo que si ¡Que si!

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- Edward se acerco a mi dándome un casto beso, en los labios. Haciéndome olvidar de todo el mundo…

4 AÑOS DESPUES

-Reneesme, Nessie vino Jake, a verte-

Jacob Black, el amigo de jardín de infantes de mi Nessie. Como le decía el. Ambos jugaban. Todos los días amaba que mi hija fuera feliz y con Jake lo iba a ser.

-Empiezo a odiarlo- susurro Edward en mi oído

-¿A quién? ¿A Jake?

-Sí, ese mocoso- señalo a Jake- ¿Qué se cree? Mi Reneesme es solo mía, además ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre ponerle "Nessie"? ¿Acaso es el monstro del lago Ness?

-Jajá- reí _mi _Edward estaba celoso- ¿Tu Reneesme?, o no Edward. Ella no es nuestra, solo dios nos las presta por unos meses, luego ella es libre- sonreí abrasándolo- ¿Entiendes?, además prefiero a que este con Jake a que este con otro chico, Jake es bueno

-Sí pero, me da celos- admitió besándome- Tu y mi Nessie, son lo más importante que tengo en la vida

-Espera- dije- Has dicho Nessie

-Maldición, se me han pegado- gruño

-Jajá, suena lindo de tus labios- dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Tengo una noticia

-Dime- dijo mientras me miraba

-Estoy, estoy embarazada

-Es grandioso- murmuro elevándome por el aire, y dándome un beso en los labios

Se escucho un "Guacala" nos separamos y vimos a Nessie y Jacob. Lentamente nos separamos

-Mira mami me lo dio Jake- dijo mi pequeña mostrándome una pulserita

-Es muy hermosa- dije- porque no vas a jugar con Jake al jardín

-Sí, vamos Jacob- dijo saliendo

-¿En que estábamos señor Cullen?- dije- Oh, si usted me estaba besando

-Tiene mucha razón señora Cullen- dijo Besándome nuevamente- Te amo, amor mío

-Yo también señor Cullen, mi bello hombre de ojos verdes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
